48 Horas
by Akai Tenshi
Summary: A decisão está em suas mãos. Em 48 horas, Yuki compreenderá certos sentimentos omitidos.... presente de natal para June Briefs. Haruki.


**Disclaimer: **não sou dona de Furuba!

**Warning:** conteúdo yaoi! Haruki!

**Aviso:** pedido de natal da June Briefs!

* * *

**48 Horas**

_Por Akai Tenshi_

Já perdera a conta de quantos flocos de neve haviam caído nos últimos minutos. Seus olhos fixos na janela fechada, o vidro embaçado e o parapeito com uma camada de neve. Olhava o horizonte além do vidro, os campos cobertos por uma camada tão branquinha. Ah, essa neve tão fria e sensível... também deixava seus montes nos galhos das árvores. Apesar de olhar aquela paisagem, seus olhos pareciam tão vagos, distantes... O relógio marcava uma hora e 17 minutos da madrugada do dia vinte e quatro de dezembro. Apenas ele estava acordado. Não sentia sono... invejava seus parentes que já deviam estar no décimo terceiro sono...

"_Yuki..."_

**- flashback/ 22 de dezembro -**

- Yuki me espera... – girtou, correndo atrás do rato.

Yuki estancou. Ouviu aquela voz chamando por ele, não precisou olhar para trás. Apenas esperou que se aproximasse. Ambos voltavam das compras. Haru insistira tanto para acompanhar, que Yuki não teve escolha.

- Está com tanta pressa assim?

Não respondeu, apenas direcionou seu olhar para o rosto do boi, que o olhava surpreso. Yuki pensou em abrir a boca para responder, mas achou melhor não... o que poderia dizer ao Haru? Mentir? Não... a verdade é que não estava com pressa, mas como explicar...?

Caminharam em silêncio. Ao chegar perto da residência de Shigure, Haru puxou Yuki pelos ombros, fazendo-o encarar seus olhos cinzentos. Nenhuma expressão se via na face de Yuki.

- Yuki...eu **_gosto _**de você... e muito... – disse num tom doce.

Yuki sabia disso, mas não como agora. Haru acabara de falar de um jeito diferente, seu coração palpitou mais forte. Sentiu o corpo levemente trêmulo.

- Não diga nada ainda... – disse o abraçando – Você tem 48 horas para pensar... – sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Haru avançou para a casa, sendo seguindo por Yuki, que caminhava devagar, ainda perdido em seus pensamentos.

**- fim do flashback -**

Virava para um lado, virava para o outro... Nada, nada... de repente, essa maldita insônia começou a perturbá-lo. Abriu seus olhos violetas, olhou toda a extensão do quarto, tudo escuro. Olhou o relógio digital... 01h30min.

Já era o dia 24... o dia em que deveria dar uma resposta à Haru.

"_Bom... eu tenho até o fim do dia..."_

Sentou-se de uma vez, os últimos acontecimentos vêm martelando sua cabeça. Não se concentrava direito... essa sensação estranha que consumia seu corpo, alma... coração... poderia ser...?

De um tempo para cá, começou a observar Haru de um modo mais profundo. Deitou-se novamente, queria para de pensar nisso. Estava pensando nesse assunto há quase 48 horas. Mas já pensava em Haru muito tempo antes.

"_Droga... não consigo dormir..."_

Yuki ergueu-se da cama, derrubando o lençol no chão. Sua face expressava muito sono, mas não conseguia dormir, parar de pensar.

Em passos lentos, desceu as escadas e dirigiu-se à cozinha. Um copo de água, leite, chá, suco, o que quer que fosse, se o ajudasse a dormir, já estava agradecido.

**- flashback/23 de dezembro -**

Frio? Sim estava, e muito! Nevando? Também, muitos flocos caíam sem pausa. Sobre sua roupa já havia uma camada considerável de neve. Mas isso o fez desistir de ficar sentado sobre a árvore.

Pensamentos? Vagos...ou melhor...a cabeça estava pensando muito desde há 24 horas. Motivo? Haru, simples e direto...resposta, resposta, resposta... precisava pensar na resposta. Quanto tempo ainda tinha? Contando com as 7 horas restantes deste dia e mais 24 horas do dia seguinte... 31 horas. 17 horas de seu prazo já se esgotaram.

"_O que é isso...? Esse sentimento tão difícil de lhe dar, explicar, ter e conquistar?"_

- Haru... eu não entendo... – soltou sua voz, um tanto melancólica.

Yuki se preparava pra descer da árvore. O simples movimento de se levantar um pouco, fez com que o galho quebrasse. Aquela árvore era velha já, bem velha.

"_Droga..."_ – foi a única coisa que conseguiu pensar, nem gritar conseguiu, tamanho o susto.

Fechou seus olhos fortemente, no intuito de se preparar para a queda. Era uma altura considerável, provavelmente quebraria alguma coisa.

Abriu os olhos devagar. Sentiu uma coisa macia... focalizou a imagem de Haru, que sorria. Foi aí que percebeu, estava em seus braços, de um jeito bem aconchegante.

- Precisa ter mais cuidado! Você está bem, Yuki?

- Ah...bem... eu... – sua face ficou vermelha – Haru... pode me por no chão agora... – disse desconcertado.

- Ah... sim claro, desculpe...

Yuki ficou de pé, desviou o olhar. Não queria encarar Haru agora, não depois desse pequeno acontecimento. O rato sentiu-se nas nuvens no momento em que estava nos braços do boi.

- O que você estava fazendo ali, num frio desses?

- Pensando. – disse automaticamente.

- Yuki... – o envolveu em seus braços – Não devia fazer isso...

- C-como...?

- Não quero ver você gripado... – sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Yuki sentiu um frio na espinha. Haru se preocupava com ele. Isso ele já sabia. O que o rato não sabia, era a profundidade disso tudo e a pureza dos sentimentos.

**- fim do flashback - **

Já era o terceiro copo de água que bebia. Estava com sede. Yuki parou na metade do quarto copo. Não agüentava mais...

"_Sou fraco... não posso mais esperar..."_

O rato largou o copo em qualquer canto e subiu as escadas às pressas, mas sem fazer barulho.

"_Espero que esteja acordado... se não tiver, que se dane, vou te acordar..."_

Yuki bem sabia que às vezes, Haru ia dormir por voltas das 2 ou 3. Não sabia por quê. Sua necessidade de dar-lhe logo a resposta era grande, apesar de ter até o final do dia, seu coração não iria suportar tanto tempo assim.

Parou frente à porta do boi. Hesitou uns segundos, antes de empurrar a porta que já estava entreaberta. Logo que entrou, olhou para a janela. Lá estava ele, sentado no parapeito, olhando a paisagem através do vidro. Haru estava tão concentrado que não notou a presença do outro.

Silenciosamente, Yuki chegou por trás de Haru e pôs seus braços em volta de seu pescoço. O corpo do boi ficou todo arrepiado com o gesto. Em seguida, Haru ergueu a cabeça, virando-a para trás. Encontrou um par de olhos violeta encarando-o sorridente.

- Y-Yuki... – surpreendeu-se pelo fato do rato estar ali dentro.

- Haru... – desmanchou o repentino abraço e sentou-se à sua frente – Já tenho a sua resposta...

O boi fez cara de desentendido.

- M-mas já...Yuki..?

O rato assentiu. Haru estava trêmulo... estava com medo da resposta.

- Eu... – Yuki sentou em seu colo e o envolveu de novo em seus braços.

Seus rostos estavam quase colados. A respiração quente de ambos tocando suas faces pálidas. Yuki encostou seus lábios delicadamente sobre os de Haru. Fez uma leve pressão, iniciando um beijo. Haru foi correspondendo aos poucos, deixou que a língua do rato adentrasse sua boca, e também envolveu aquele corpo esguio em seus braços. A sensação passada pelos dois foi de um ser completo. O que antes, Haru se encontrava sozinho, e Yuki confuso, estavam se unindo nesse exato momento, completando um ao outro, por esse laço chamado "amor".

- Ai shiteru... Haru-koi... – sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Haru ficou com sua face toda vermelha. Abraçou Yuki forte.

- Ai shiterumo...watashi no nezumi... – sussurrou de volta.

Ambos se encararam, com suas faces avermelhadas. Olhos cinzentos e olhos violeta, paixão e amor, sonho e realidade, palavras e gestos. Suas bocas se tocaram, começaram a se beijar, acompanhando o contorno dos lábios de cada um.

"_Ah Yun...seu beijo é tão doce..."_

"_Haru-koi...não sabia que você era assim..."_

Os flocos de neve ainda caíam. Pareciam mais brancos... o seu frio embaçava o vidro. Por detrás dessa janela... um lindo amor toma seu rumo...Amor esse que não precisa de 48 horas... e sim da eternidade.

**OWARI

* * *

**

**A/N:** (meu espírito natalino se aflorando) Aqui está, um Haruki, feito especialmente sob encomenda da June Briefs. Espero que tenha lhe agradado!

Kisses,

Akai


End file.
